


Dwalin's View

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on guard duty, Dwalin sees a young woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of this series, this time from Dwalin's point of view.

Dwalin saw her first, a slim, tall figure approaching Erebor's main gate at dawn, wearing a long patchwork dress in different shades of blue and a light brown overcoat, a daughter of men. She was carrying a little bundle in her arms and seemed rather unsteady on her feet. Dwalin frowned as he recognized who she was. The girl from Laketown whose father had smuggled Thorin and his company into his home and had let them stay, Bard's eldest daughter. The girl who had caught Fíli's eye. Now her father was a king, she a princess and Fíli was dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious about your thoughts on this.


End file.
